1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a printer where a print head performs a print operation onto print paper while a paper feeder feeds the print paper onto a platen.
2. Description of Related Art
There is known a conventional printer having a continuous paper/cut paper changeover lever for changing over between a continuous paper print mode where a drive force of a drive mechanism is transmitted to a platen and a paper feeder for feeding continuous paper and a cut paper print mode where the drive force is only transmitted to the platen.
In the known conventional printer, the changeover lever is rotatably supported on an end of a platen shaft and is prevented from moving in an axial direction of the platen by a stop ring. Therefore, an engaging groove which engages with the stop ring has to be formed on the end of the platen shaft. Consequently, the structure necessary for assembling the changeover lever is complex and it is difficult for an operator to assemble the changeover lever.